Todo Lo Que Quiero Para Navidad Eres Tu, Y Tu, Y Tu
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Carlos no esta tan emocionado por la Navidad como todos los años, asi que los chicos deciden hacer algo al respecto. OT4. One-Shot.


**Backseat serenade, dizzy huricane, oh god i´m sick of... OH! *ajam* JO JO JO FELIZ NAVI- ay a quien engaño? Solo quiero decir que trate, okay, en serio trate de contagiarme de toda la vibra navideña, pero empeze a trabajar justo cuando sali de vacaciones de la escuela y en mi casa no hay ni una esfera asi que pues... no funciono. **

**Lo intente todo. Usar un gorro de Santa. Bajar musica navideña. Tararear canciones navideñas. Y hasta escribir un estupido fic mas malo que el pastel de tu tia la rara que nadie se come. Tarde todo el mes en terminar este fic, y cuando lo termine, me dio tanta flojera subirlo que mejor puse una alarma en mi ipod para que me recordara hoy y pues aqui me tienen. Subiendolo para no verme como una completa Grinch. Aunque creo que lo hago mas para convencerme a mi misma que nada... **

**Anyways, espero que les guste... Aunque es mas malo que leche echada a perder. :P**

* * *

Había algo malo con Carlos. Ya era primero de diciembre y no estaba botando por todos lados poniendo adornos o cantando villancicos o simplemente esparciendo espíritu navideño. Usualmente desde mediados de noviembre ya estaba cantando "navidad, navidad, dulce navidad!" hasta que Logan le gritaba que se callara porque trataba de leer. Y simplemente porque Logan era el Grinch del cuarteto.

Los tres chicos lo notaron, Logan creyendo que estaba enfermo y tratando de hacerle exámenes de sangre. Después de tres muestras de sangre, Logan estaba convencido de que no era eso, así que James entró en acción. Fue a la tienda y compró lo más maravilloso que pudo encontrar (con la tarjeta negra de su mamá), además de productos Cuda; un kit de Nerf con un montón de súper pistolas para los cuatro. Rompió las reglas de navidad y se la dio antes. Todo para que deje de actuar así. Pero sus ojos no brillaron como James quería. Es más, ni siquiera la saco del empaque. Dijo un simple 'gracias' y la guardo bajo su cama. Entonces Kendall entró en acción.

Después de mucho trabajo y organización, Kendall logro terminar el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos a tiempo para el 24. Hizo que Logan y James se llevaran a Carlos del departamento y después de varias horas de vagar por la ciudad, lo llevaron al estudio.

-Okay, Carlos. Abre los ojos.- dijo Logan, estaba parado detrás de Carlos mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos, James justo a su lado.

Cuando Carlos abrió los ojos, todos en la habitación gritaron "Sorpresa" con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Todos estaban ahí. Todos. Gustavo, Kelly, Mama Knight, Katie, los amigos del Palmwoods, los amigos de Minnesota, y lo más importante; toda la familia de Carlos. Todos y cada uno de sus hermanos y hermanas mayores y menores. Carlos sonrió y corrió a abrazar a sus padres, y luego a cada miembro de su familia. Tardó un poco, pero cuando terminó se volvió a sus amigos y los abrazó con una sonrisa. Pero no estaban satisfechos. Esa no era la sonrisa navideña de Carlos. Por alguna extraña razón no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Después de la gran fiesta, todos volvieron a casa, mientras la familia de Carlos se hospedó en un hotel. Pero la misión no había sido cumplida. Carlos seguía actuando extraño. Aun cuando Santa Claus estaba a unas horas de llegar, Carlos seguía triste. Kendall estaba muy preocupado.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo. No sé qué diablos le pasa a Carlos y me estoy preocupando demasiado- dijo Kendall a sus otros dos amigos. Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala del 2J mientras Mama Knight y Katie llevaban a los García a su hotel, y Carlos estaba preparándose para dormir en su habitación.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¡Ya lo intentamos todo!- contestó James gritando.

-SHHH! ¡Está en el otro cuarto! ¡Puede oírte!

-Ay, Logan, no seas…

-¡Chicos! Tenemos que hacer algo, porque en serio me está asustando.

-Que te está asustando, Kendall?- preguntó Carlos entrando a la sala. Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué hacer. Carlos se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Y bien?

Soltando un suspiro, Kendall habló.

-Es como estas actuando. Los, siempre te pones como loco desde como agosto por la navidad, pero este año no. Lo intentamos todo, pero ¡nada funciona! Así que dinos qué diablos te pasa, porque nos estas asustando.

Carlos se quedó callado. Sabia de lo que estaban hablando. Este año simplemente no sentía el espíritu navideño. Y también sabía la razón, pero no podía decirles. No podía decirle a nadie. El problema era que lo único que quería era algo imposible. Quería a sus tres mejores amigos. Y no solo como amigos, como más que amigos. Los quería para hacer lo que ellos hacían con Lucy, Jo y Camille. Para abrazarlos y besarlos. Y a veces, cuando las hormonas atacaban, incluso para algo más. Era algo complicado de explicar. Era simplemente como los ojos de Logan parecían brillar cuando leía un texto especialmente interesante. O como la sonrisa de Kendall se ladeaba un poco cuando se le ocurría un gran plan para sacarlos de algún problema. O la forma en la que James movía su cabello fuera de su cara. Desde hace medio año, Carlos había comenzado a notar todos esos pequeños detalles en sus tres mejores amigos. Y la verdad era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de los tres. Y quiera a los tres de navidad.

-No se preocupen, no me pasa nada.

-¡COMO QUE NO TE PASA NADA! Carlos, ¡has estado todo deprimido desde hace meses! ¡Ni siquiera has cantado villancicos! Y sé que siempre digo que te calles pero la verdad es que ¡extraño eso! – Logan dijo, para después quedarse callado, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ventilar.

-No es nada, lo prometo- dijo Carlos después de un incómodo silencio.

-Carlos, eres terrible mintiendo- comentó James.

-Si amigo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- agregó Kendall.

Hubo otro silencio largo mientras Carlos consideraba sus opciones. No podía arriesgarse a decirles a sus amigos y perder su amistad.

Carlos soltó un suspiro.

-Es solo que Santa no puede traerme lo que quiero para navidad.

La cara de Kendall pasó de preocupación a esperanza en un minuto.

-Bueno, dinos que quieres y si Santa no puede, a la mejor nosotros si.- dijo como si fuera tan simple, apoyado por pequeños "si" de Logan y James.

Carlos soltó otro suspiro.

-No, chicos. Ya hicieron suficiente. Además, es algo como… súper imposible.- después de decir esto, soltó otro suspiro y trato de irse a su habitación, pero con un pequeño gesto de parte del líder, James, Logan y Kendall ya lo tenían agarrado de todos lados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas!- declaró James con un tono infantil. Carlos soltó _otro_ suspiro.

-Vamos, chicos. ¡Solo quiero ir a dormir!- Logan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pues entonces dinos!

-¡Nos!

-¡Carlos!

-¡No quiero decirles!

-Tienes que. O violaras el código de los-mejores-amigos-se-dicen-todo.

-James, hasta yo sé que no hay un código así.

-¡SI LO HAY!

-¡CHICOS!- gritó Kendall, cansado de la pelea. –Solo dinos, Carlos. Estamos preocupados. No vamos a juzgarte ni nada, solo queremos ayudar.

Suspiro. – Es que estoy enamorado de los tres y los quiero para mí de navidad pero eso es imposible porque ninguno es gay y todos ustedes tienen novias y eso me deprime y… y… y…- se soltó llorando. Por todo. Por la depresión de la situación. Porque probablemente creían que era un raro. Porque lo había guardado por meses. Porque al fin lo había dejado salir. Por todo.

Entonces sintió unos labios en su mejilla. Carlos volteo a ver al rubio, con la cara un poco ruborizada. Kendall solo sonrió.

-Mira, no puedo hablar por los demás, pero puedo conceder 1/3 de tu deseo de navidad.- dijo en un susurro. Carlos sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera esta vez. Kendall no pudo evitar devolvérsela, con una sensación cálida en el estómago. Sip, tal vez si le gustaba Carlos. Después del pequeño discurso que había dado Carlos, Kendall se quedó pensando en cómo se sentía en realidad con respecto a sus amigos. Y si, definitivamente eso que sentía cuando los abrazaba o estaba con ellos no era de "solo amigos". Porque no lo sentía ni con Jo.

-Bueno, en realidad no puedo culparte. Porque, bueno, soy hermoso- dijo James, haciendo su característico ademan de manos. Kendall puso los ojos en blanco. –Además, soy demasiado como para que solo me disfrute una persona. Cuenten conmigo.- y le dio un beso a Carlos en la otra mejilla.

Logan soltó un suspiro.

-Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles.- dijo con una sonrisa, y luego le dio un gran beso en los labios.

La cara de Carlos era de felicidad pura. Y no era mentira que los otros chicos sintieran algo por Carlos. Logan ya lo había notado antes, pero había preferido ignorarlo. Pero ahora que todos estaban juntos, se sentía como si estuvieran en casa. La sensación más agradable del mundo.

-Ya vez, al final si tuviste tu regalo de navidad!

* * *

**Ugh, casi puedes ver como me voy dando por vencida por cada linea que pasas! **

**Tenia una mejor idea para un fic navideño basado en el video de Shane Dawson del año pasado creo, que se llama "Maybe this Christmas" pero ps no tenia la inspiracion suficiente y no queria arruinar esa idea para una historia. Tal vez la siguiente navidad. **

**Anyways, dejen una review y cuenten me como se sienten esta navidad... o no... no soy su jefe.**

**Oh, casi lo olvido. He tenido un trauma extra grande con Dan (danisnotonfire en youtube) y Phil (AmazingPhil en youtube) ultimamente. Ya los conocia pero ultimamente fue asi como de BUM! Anyways, queria saber si alguien de aqui los conocia y le gustaba Phan porque quiero escribir un fic de ellos (si hay aqui en fanfiction, ya cheque) y no se si alguen lo leeria... **

**Anyways, feliz navidad, coman mucho, esepto el pastel de la tia rara, que les llegue todo lo que querian y probablemente nos vemos hasta el proximo año!**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
